Embodiments of the present invention relate generally continuous power progressive lens surfaces, and particular embodiments provide methods, devices, and systems for mitigating or treating vision conditions such as presbyopia, often by determining a desired power ranges for the profile and selecting an aspheric surface that results in a continuous power progressive lens shape according to the desired power profile and to various parameters of the patient's eye.
In multifocal intraocular lenses (IOLs), multiple optical zones provide for different optical powers at the different zones. The multiple optical zones can improve the vision of a patient at different viewing distances, such as near distance, intermediate distance and far distance. A neuroadaptation phenomenon allows the human brain to choose which focused image to rely on out of multiple focal distances provided. Therefore, an implanted intraocular lens with multiple zones can allow a patient to see with improved acuity at multiple viewing distances. However, multifocal intraocular lenses can also reduce the contrast on the image, and can increase night vision disturbances such as glare and halo. Moreover, multifocal IOLs can also cause best focus shift under different light conditions.
Although current and proposed multifocal intraocular lenses and related methods provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further advances would be desirable. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to at least some of these outstanding needs.